The Rossetti Girl
by Dantegate
Summary: Everything changed after that night; for the good and the bad. Lilibelle Rossetti was just a girl trying to keep out of trouble in Franklin County. But catching the eye of Forrest Bondurant didn't help much. Especially with gangsters after her family. But you best know by now that a Bondurant don't roll over for nobody. Forrest/OC.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I saw Lawless and was instantly in love with the movie! I loved Forrest out of the brothers (Tom Hardy is amazing!) I got inspired to write this story and wanted to do a prologue to start it off to get some feedback. Though the Bondurants don't make the debut until the next update, I wanted to intruduce the main character, Lilibelle. So give me some feedback and what you think so far. Thanks, Dante. Please REVIEW!

* * *

Love, the strongest and deepest element in all life, the harbinger of hope, of joy, of ecstasy; love, the defier of all laws, of all conventions; love, the freest, the most powerful moulder of human destiny.

- Emma Goldman

* * *

The Rossetti Girl

Prologue

My Daddy was a good man, even though he did some bad things. His name was Theodore Rossetti; though everyone called him Theo. If you saw my daddy, you would think he was the calmest man to live in Atlanta, Georgia. But underneath that calm facade laid a man capable of some brutal things. I had never seen that side of my father until the night of November 3, 1932. I remember that it had started to snow, a novelty in the usually hot Atlanta. Everything changed after that night; for the good and the bad. My life turned on its head.

October 1932

I was eighteen years old and was working as a secretary for Mr. Wade, a small town lawyer working in the big city. He was a kind enough man, though somewhat of a dunce. He truly would have been lost without me.

My brothers weren't that supportive of me working; they all had jobs and thought it was the lady's place to stay at home and cook and clean. I did that anyway as no Rossetti man knew what to do when it came to cooking or cleaning. I worked because I wanted my own money; I was a bit independent you could say, in my youth.

My oldest brother, Jed, used to tease me about my job, calling me, "girl Friday" every morning before I walked the five blocks to the law office. My Daddy never liked me walking and would always send one of my brothers to "escort" me to work. Eventually I got my very own driver's license; not many girls had those.

I had five brothers. Momma died when I was four from losing so much blood when she was giving birth to Jace; at least that's what Jed said.

There was Jed, Chester, then Bill, Wyatt, and then Jace. Jed was my big brother, always taking charge. Chester was a bit of a hothead, Bill was like Daddy, always calm, Wyatt was always more than happy to flirt with a pretty girl, and Jace was the baby, everyone always watched out for him. Daddy never liked it though; said he didn't want any of his boys to be sissies.

It was hot that morning as I got ready for work. I wore a knee length skirt with a camisole and a light satin blouse. I just finished putting my heels on when Jace stuck his head into my room without knocking, "Lilibelle, when you gonna cook breakfast?!"

I threw my brush at the door, causing Jace to use the door as a shield, "What did I say about knocking?!"

"Sorry!" he called out from the other side.

I smiled though, and when I opened my door, I ruffled his curls, "Come on, I'll whip up something."

We lived above Daddy's butcher shop, where I tended to help out on the weekends when the law office was closed. It was a bit crowded with everyone living under the same roof due to the depression, but we made due.

Jed, Bill, and Wyatt were already sitting around the table, waiting for me to make breakfast, "How come I got to do everything around here?"

I put my hands on my hips and looked at them, raising a brow. Jed shrugged, "It's woman's work."

I hit the back of his head as I passed him, walking towards the stove where Jace had already set out the eggs and bacon. I ruffled his hair once more as he set the milk down on the counter, "At least someone's nice enough to help me around here."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Suck up."

Jace glared at his older brother, "I am not!"

"Go sit down, Jace," I said as I broke an egg over the skillet.

He did as I said , sliding down into his seat while crossing his arms and pouting at Wyatt's words.

"Where's Chester?" I asked.

Bill looked up from the newspaper, "He already went to the mill."

"Already?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yup, left around three this morning," Jed said as he rose to grab the milk from the counter, pouring a bit into his coffee.

I sighed; ever since the war, he hadn't been the same. Chester had enlisted and had left a happy man. When he got back, he was an angry man. He never talked about the war, just kept to himself or got into a fight. It wasn't uncommon to see Chester with a black eye.

"Alright," I mumbled as I began to fry the bacon.

"MmMm, what smells so good this morning?"

Daddy walked into the kitchen and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "What's for breakfast, Lilibelle?"

He kissed my forehead before taking his seat at the head of the table, "Just some eggs and bacon, Daddy."

Daddy was a tall man, like all my brothers were, and was broad-shouldered. His once blond hair was now gray with flecks of white running through. He was an imposing man; not many made it a point to cross my father.

He looked around the table and stopped at Jace, "What's the matter with you, boy?"

Jace shook his head, "Nothin' Pa."

I finished breakfast and left the dishes for Jace to clean, "I don't have time! I got to get to work!"

He mumbled under his breath, something about girl's work, but rolled up his sleeves and did as I asked.

I kissed my brothers and father goodbye, and left for work.

* * *

Upon arriving at the office, I was met by Mr. Wade, who wore an old suit.

"Good morning, sir," I said kindly from my desk.

He mumbled under his breath, waving his hand limply in the air before shutting the door to his private office. I was left to the quiet; the only sounds being the typewriter and occasional telephone call.

Noon rolled around and I took my break, heading outside to sit at the park, where I ate my small lunch.

When I walked back into the office, I made my way towards my desk when the door opened from behind me. I turned on my heels and smiled at the four men who walked inside. They were nicely dressed; all new suits from the looks of them. I held my hands in front of me as I asked, "May I help you?"

The older of the four offered a polite smile, "I'm here to talk to Mr. Wade. Shivers is the name, sweetheart."

I held back a sneer at the term, "sweetheart," and returned his polite smile before sitting at my desk to look at Mr. Wade's appointment book. Sure enough, a Mr. Frank Shivers had an appointment at 1:00 pm sharp. At least Mr. Shivers was punctual. As I passed the men to get to Mr. Wade's office, I couldn't help but notice the young man standing next to Mr. Shivers. He resembled the older man; had the same dark eyes and black hair, though Mr. Shivers had lines of gray running through his.

He was watching me with a smile I didn't like, at all.

I knocked on Mr. Wade's door before entering, "Sir, Mr. Shivers is here for his appointment."

Mr. Wade looked up from his crowded desk sharply, "He is?"

I nodded, my brown curls bouncing slightly, "Yes sir."

He fidgeted in his seat, "Alright, send him in Ms. Rossetti."

Leaving the door open, I motioned for Mr. Shivers to walk inside, "He'll see you now Mr. Shivers."

He touched the edge of his hat and gave a slight bow of the head as he passed, "Thank you sweetheart."

The younger man followed, winking at me as he passed. I straitened and looked away, shutting the door behind them as the two silent and much larger men followed behind them.

They were inside with Mr. Wade for over an hour before his office door reopened. I looked up to see the young man step out, shutting the door behind him. I gave a polite smile before looking back at the typewriter in front of me.

"What's your name, sugar?"

I jumped slightly at the question. Looking up, I was taken aback at how close the man was standing to me. He was leaning on the side of my desk, arms and legs crossed as he looked down at me with that same grin from earlier.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really wanting to talk to the man.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Why do you want to know, sir?"

He gave a chuckle, "No need to be defensive, doll. Just asking a pretty girl what her name is."

Trying to be polite as possible, I said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

"What, pretty? Cause that's gonna be hard to do since you have one pretty face," he said in a flirting tone.

The door to Mr. Wade's office opened once more, this time with Mr. Shivers and the two other men walking out. I was ever so glad. That meant they would be leaving.

Mr. Wade followed, shaking Mr. Shivers had, "Thank you for your business, Mr. Shivers. I look forward to working with you."

Mr. Shivers nodded, "I'll send one of my boys with the last payment tomorrow."

Mr. Wade nodded his head, "Thank you."

As he turned to leave, Mr. Shivers gave me a polite goodbye before turning to the young man, "Nathan, let's go."

The man, Nathan, didn't look away from me, "Give me a sec, Pop."

So he was Mr. Shivers son. I wasn't surprised; they did resemble each other after all.

Mr. Shivers reached out and brought the back of his hand across Nathan's head, "Do as you are told, boy!"

Nathan removed his hat and rubbed the back of his head before looking at me once more. He didn't say anything. He turned sharply on his heels and stormed out of the office, soon followed by a more calm Mr. Shivers.

I was never so happy to see someone leave Mr. Wade's office.

"Ms. Rossetti," called Mr. Wade from his office.

I walked in, "Yes Mr. Wade?"

He looked worn and nervous at the same time, "Please sit down Ms. Rossetti."

He motioned for me to sit across from him. I did as he asked, unsure of what he wanted, "Is everything alright sir?"

Mr. Wade sighed heavily before leaning on his desk, folding his hands together, "I have to let you go, Ms. Rossetti."

I stared at him in disbelief, "What?"

"I'm sorry but I can no longer afford a secretary. Hard times are upon us and I cannot simply afford you anymore. I am sorry."

I was in shock. The office had been doing rather well considering the depression, but I had seen the books. We were fine, "But sir..."

He held up his hands, "I'm sorry Ms. Rossetti, but there's nothing more to say. I'll give you the rest of the week, but come Monday; you no longer work here."

Anger boiled inside me. Rising to my feet, I said, "Oh go to hell greaseball!"

I stormed from his office and grabbed my things from my desk before leaving the office in a fury.

I couldn't believe it. I had been fired.

* * *

When I got home I headed straight for my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I didn't even stop by the shop downstairs to greet my father, I was so mad. I kicked off the heels I hated to wear and pulled my hair from the bun I wore my curls in, shaking my head of the ache I always got from wearing it up so long. I pulled of my stockings and threw them across the room.

I fell back against my bed and looked up at the ceiling; why did Mr. Wade fire me?

"Lilibelle?"

I turned my head to see Jace standing in the doorway. I didn't even hear the door open. His head was down and he was holding his hat in his hands against his chest. I looked at the small clock lying on my dresser; it was too early for him to be home from school.

"What are you doing home, Jace?" I asked as I rose from the bed.

He mumbled under his breath as I approached. I lifted his chin so he could look me in the face, "Speak u-oh my god!"

I cradled his face in my hands as I looked at his busted lip and cut up face. His right eye was swollen shut, "What happened to you!?"

He fidgeted before saying, "I got in a fight at school."

Sighing, I took hold of his arm and led him into the kitchen and forced him to sit, "Don't move."

I pulled a clean rag from a drawer and a small bowl of water, "Why did you get into a fight?"

As I sat down next to him at the table and began to dab at his cuts, he said, "Nothin'"

I looked at him pointedly, "Jace, don't lie to me."

He sighed, "John Thompson said our family ain't nothing but inbred hicks."

I stopped cleaning his face and dropped the rag into the bowl, "Jace, you can't let people get the best of you."

Leaning forward, Jace pounded his fist on the table, "But he's been saying that kinda stuff for a while; I wasn't gonna let him talk about us that way!"

"What's all the yellin' about?"

Turning, we saw Daddy standing in the doorway in his bloody apron. He took a step into the kitchen, pointing at Jace's face, "What happened son?"

Jace looked down, biting his lip.

Daddy laid a hand on my shoulder, "Darlin' why don't you leave me and yer brother alone?"

I nodded before patting Jace's head and disappearing from the kitchen.

* * *

That night, as I finished cooking super, Chester walked in, finally coming home from the mill outside the city.

He silently kissed my cheek before washing his hands in the sink.

Chester had curly dark brown hair and a beard that he had let grow out, with a ruddy complexion.

"How was your day, Ches?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

He dropped himself into a chair and scratched the back of his head, "It went."

I nodded silently, biting my lip, "Oh."

A flurry of footsteps entered the kitchen as the sounds of chairs scrapping against the floor filled my ears. I turned and saw everybody was sitting at the table, looking at me expectedly, "What?"

"Hurry up woman, we're starvin!" Jed said as he slapped his hands on the table.

Daddy took his napkin and slapped it against Jed's head, "Mine yer manners, Jedidiah!"

Jed held up his hands in defense, "Alrigh"!"

Ever the gentleman, Jace took the ham and set it on the table for me as I set mashed potatoes and green beans around it, "Hope you like it boys!"

Wyatt snorted, "Lilibelle, have we ever not liked your cooking?"

I patted his shoulder as I passed him to take my place between Bill and Chester.

"Anybody got news?" Daddy asked, cutting into his ham.

Nobody said anything except for the occasional grunt, too busy stuffing their faces with food. So I cleared my throat and said, "I got fired today."

The sound of silverware clanking on the plates was the only sound, which quickly was replaced with silence before Bill broke it, "What!"

"What're you talking about?" asked Jed asked sharply.

"I told you that lawyer weren't no good!" Wyatt said as he threw his napkin on his near empty plate.

Chester and Daddy were the only ones who were silent. Jace was asking if I was alright, which I answered with a simple nod.

Daddy finally spoke up, "Alright that's enough hollerin'! Quiet!"

The boys got quiet and looked at Daddy, who finished chewing his food and wiping the corners of his mouth, "Now, Lilibelle, why were you fired?"

I sighed and shook my head as I crossed my arms and fell back against my chair, "Mr. Wade claims that he can't pay me anymore; which is a lie! I've seen his finance books. He called me into his office after a new client came in. Said I had until Monday."

"Well we'll just have to go have a little talk with Mr. Wade, won't we?" Jed said from across the table.

"Now Jed, don't lose yer temper," Daddy warned.

"It's fine, really," I said, causing Jed to look at me sharply.

"Fine? There's nothin' fine about it, Lilibelle. He fired you without a reason!" Jed yelled, rising to his feet.

"Jed," Daddy said calmly, "if Lilibelle wants you to do something, she'll let ya know."

My brother plopped back down in his seat, though begrudgingly, "Alright."

"So," Daddy said as he looked over at me with a smile, "guess you'll be working with me in the shop for time being?"

I nodded, "Of course, Daddy."

"Good," Bill said, mouth full of potatoes, "that way we can keep an eye on her."

I raised one brown eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"He's right," Wyatt said, "got to keep the boys away from ya."

My mouth dropped and I reached across the table to smack at him but he dodged, "I think I'm old enough if I want boys to come around!"

Daddy shook his head, sighing, "Please don' make yer daddy worry, honey. I don' need no boys coming around here for yer brothers to kill."

Being the only girl in a family full of boys didn't help me when it came to the opposite sex. Even when I was younger, my brothers didn't like it much when boys tried to play with me.

"Don't worry Daddy; I'm not looking for a man just yet." I said sweetly.

"Good," mumbled Chester, speaking at the table for the first time.

I looked at him and gave a tiny smile, rubbing his arm under the table affectionately. The corner of his mouth ticked; the only sign of a smile from him these days.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I was fired from the law office and I had been working in Daddy's butchery since. I mostly just took peoples orders or helped them find things around the shop. Today was a relatively slow day. I was leaning against the counter, letting my mind wonder.

"What are you doin'?"

I looked behind me to see Daddy sticking his head through the open window, leaning on his arms. I smiled, "Waiting for customers to come in."

He smiled and winked at me before disappearing to cut up more meat.

The bell above the door rang, causing me to turn to greet whoever walked in, "Hello, what can I get for-"

Standing in the doorway was Nathan Shivers.

He wore a pinstriped suit, which appeared tailored, and very nice shoes. His hair was slicked back and he was clean shaven. I peered behind him and saw the same two large men from the office standing outside the shop, their backs to the windows of the shop.

I cleared my throat, "What can I get for you?"

He grinned and walked up to the counter, "Nice to see you again Ms. Rossetti, I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry for you losing your job and all."

I gave a stiff smile, "Well thank you."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Nathan shifted, his hands coming out of his pockets and resting them on either side of mine on the counter, "So I was thinking I could take you out sometime."

I tilted my head and stared at him, "I'm sorry?"

"You know, like a date. I'll show you a good time," he said confidently.

I pulled my hands from the counter, "Mr. Shivers,"

"Nathan," he interrupted.

"Nathan," I said strainingly, "I'm flattered but no thank you."

He furrowed his brow, "No thanks? Doll, do you know who I am?"

I crossed my arms, "Do you want any meat or not, Mr. Shivers?"

He straightened and adjusted his suit, grinning, "Watcha offering?"

I signed inwardly, "What are you looking for? We have sirloin, steak, hamburger..."

He leaned forward, looking me up and down suggestively, "How 'bout some thigh?"

I stepped back, not liking his flirtatious attitude, "Mr. Shivers,"

"Can I help you, son?"

I closed my eyes in relief as my father stepped out from the back. Turning I saw him in his bloody apron, holding his cleaver in his hand as he walked up next to me.

Nathan nodded his head politely, "You must be Theo; my father told me all about you. Didn't they used to call you "Butcher" in the old days, when you were working for my father?"

I gave my father a look. I was no stranger that Daddy used to be on the other side of the law; he had been very honest with us about that part of his life. Daddy gave a chuckle, "I used to be your daddy's partner, son. I never worked for 'em."

Nathan held up his hands as an apology, "Of course, Mr. Rossetti. Imagine my surprise when I met your beautiful daughter at our new lawyer's office. Pop told me all about you."

Daddy placed a hand on the small of my back and said, "Darlin' why doing you go upstairs? I think you've done enough work for today."

I knew that look in Daddy's eye. It was a cold and hard stare that he only ever had when he was really mad, "Alright Daddy."

Out of politeness, I turned to Nathan, "Have a nice day, Mr. Shivers."

As I walked to the back steps, I heard him call out, "Nathan, doll!"

* * *

For weeks, Nathan would show up out of nowhere, trying to get a date out of me. He would pop into the shop but luckily wouldn't stay long thanks to Daddy's presence. Or would come to a club I was at with Wyatt or Bill. I had to stop Wyatt from starting a fight with him once or twice already. I was afraid that if my brothers got into a fight with him, Nathan would do something. He made it pretty clear that he and his father were gangsters.

That night at the club he managed to corner me and was nearly begging, "Come on Belle, I want you to be my moll. You wouldn't have to work another day in your father's dirty shop again, or anywhere! I'd take care of you."

He had grabbed my arm tightly and when I pulled away, I nearly stumbled, "I already told you, I'm not interested Mr. Shivers! Please stop."

I walked away to find Wyatt and Bill waiting for me at our table.

I was afraid Nathan Shivers was going to do something.

Daddy eventually had me stop working at the shop and stay at home, much to my agitation. I didn't want to be cooped up at home, hiding from my problems. But staying at home didn't seem to faze Nathan. He somehow got our telephone number and was constantly calling.

I remember one night; I had just gotten ready to go to bed when Daddy answered the ringing telephone. I peered around the corner and watched as his face turned red and his eyes grow cold. Even though his face was angered, his voice was calm. As if explaining to a child, he said, "Listen to me carefully, Mr. Shivers. Cause I ain't going to say this again. I've given you fair warning on a number of occasions. Stay away from my daughter. Stop following her, stop calling. If I see you anywhere near her again, I'll kill you."

He hung up and turned to see me watching him. He walked over and brushed my loose hair away from my face, patting my cheek, "It's alright darlin'."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. I just wanted Nathan to go away.

* * *

I will never forget November 3, 1932 for as long as I live.

I had stayed at home, taking care of Jace, who had gotten sick. He had slept for most of the day, waking only to eat. It was also my birthday; I had turned nineteen and was going out to dinner to a fancy restaurant with Daddy. We were gonna meet my brothers there, except for Jace on account of him being sick. I promised I'd save a piece of dessert for him.

I was excited and had been looking forward to this all week. My brothers always made a big deal about it and insisted on giving me the day "off" from "women's work." I didn't have to do any cooking or cleaning all day! Except for this day because Jace was sick. He apologies but I merely patted his head, making his curls bounce, "You can't help it if you get sick, Jace."

Of course my other brothers jabbed at him, as they always did.

It was six o'clock and Daddy had just closed the butchery and was cleaning up. I was waiting for him by reading the paper to Jace as he sat in bed, listening to me speak. He interrupted me by asking, "Do you think I could go if you ask Pa for me?"

I smiled softly, "Even if I could, I won't. You need your rest sweetheart. I'll already said I'd bring you something sweet from the restaurant."

He frowned but nodded, mumbling, "Alrigh'"

By the time Daddy had cleaned up and put on his suit, it was a quarter to seven. I kissed Jace on the forehead before leaving with Daddy for the restaurant.

As we stepped outside, I looked around at the soft white fluff covering the ground, "It's snowing!"

Daddy chuckled at my childish glee, "So it is."

I slid my arm through Daddy's and began walking down the street with him towards the restaurant. Leaning my head on his arm, I said, "It's the best birthday present I could ask for!"

He patted my hands, trying to warm them, "I should get you some gloves. It's getting cold."

We walked in comfortable silence until we came closer to the restaurant. As we waited for a car to pass, laughter came from around the corner. It was numerous, not just one person. They sounded rowdy and drunk.

I felt Daddy tighten his grip on my arm but he said nothing. As the laughter grew closer, I turned and saw a group of men come tumbled from around the corner of the building.

We began to walk across the street when we heard a loud whistle, "Don't you look swanky!"

"Come on sweetheart, show us those gams!"

"Lilibelle!"

I turned my head and recognized Nathan at the head of his group. He was clearly drunk by his blood-shot eyes and smell of booze. Daddy dragged me along, ignoring the whoops and hollers. As we reached the door of the restaurant, Daddy opened the door and said, "Go get Jed."

Confused, I said, "Why?"

"Just do as I say, girl." He said harshly.

Nodding, I stepped inside only to be yanked back. With a gasp, I stumbled and found myself locked in the arms of Nathan Shivers. He chuckled and stumbled back against his posse, who steadied him.

I pushed against Nathan's chest, "Let me go!"

I heard Daddy hollering for Jed ad Chester but was trying to get out of Nathan's grip. To my shock, he leaned in close, "You smell so sweet."

I pulled my head back but felt his grip on the back of my neck, pulling me close. He pressed his lips s against mine hard, biting my lip in the process. Whimpering, I slapped at him.

"Get off my sister!" I head Jed scream.

I felt the pressure of Nathan's lips leave and was pulled back by Chester, who held me safely in his arms.

I watched as Daddy charged at Nathan, knocking the younger man to the ground. Nathan's posse stumbled back, watching in drunken confusion. Daddy's fists turned red from the blood pouring out of Nathan's broken nose.

I couldn't say anything. I had never seen Daddy in this way before. He took hold of Nathan's collar and began pounding him into the street, "What I say?! Told you if ya came near her again, I'd kill you!"

As Daddy continued to beat on Nathan, his friends finally began to step in, causing Jed and Chester to become involved. They began fighting with the other men, creating a brawl right in the middle of the street.

I stood in shock, watching my father and older brothers.

It was the sound of a gunshot that broke my shock.

Jumping, my hands flew to my lips as I screamed. I watched as my father fell to the side, gripping his chest. I saw the stain of red beginning to appear on his coat, "Daddy!"

I ran to his side, falling to the cold ground. I covered his blood-covered hand with mine, "Daddy!"

He groaned and began stumbling over words, "G-g-o...go!"

I screamed as I was ripped away from him. I heard Nathan whispering in my ear, "Mine now."

His arm wrapped around my waist before I felt myself being pushed. I landed in the grip of one of Nathan's companions. I fought against him, trying to get away. Jed and Chester were pushing their way through the other men. Nathan let another shot fly from his gun, nearly hitting Chester. I screamed as I was dragged away. I felt one of my heels fly off my foot and the cold snow hitting it.

I continued to fight until I felt pain at the back of my head. Then nothing.

* * *

"You stupid boy!"

I heard these words as I came to.

"Have you lost your mind? You better hope you killed Theo Rossetti, cause if not, he's coming for you!"

"Relax Pop. Shot him dead center in the chest. He's a dead fish."

My eyes fluttered open and I could make out two figures. I groaned, causing them to look my way.

One of the figures left the room, shutting the door behind them. The other figure approached the bed and sat down. I felt them brush my hair away from my face and make shushing noises as I tried to pull away. I couldn't move. I pulled my arm but found I could barely move it. Looking up I saw rope tied around my wrists and on the headboard of the bed I was lying on.

I panicked and began kicking my feet and pulling my arms. I felt hands on my bare legs, trying to stop my movement, "Calm down, Belle."

I looked from my wrists into the eyes of a much more sober Nathan. Blinking my tear-stained eyes, I said, "What do you want?"

He smiled and brought his hand up to my face, rubbing his thump against my cheek, "You."

I glared at him and before I knew what happened, I had spit at him.

His smile turned into a heated glare. The hand resting on my cheek turned hard as it gripped my face in a vice. Whimpering from the sudden pain, I stared back at him. He leaned in close, "If that's how you want it; fine. I was gonna be gentle."

Gentle?

What was he?

No!

I began struggling against him only for him to sit on top of my legs, making them immobile. He let go of my face to take hold of my dress. I felt it being ripped away, buttons flying off. I screamed and said, "Please no'! Don't do this, Nathan please!"

He yanked the material away until I was in nothing but my nickers. I turned my head away to avoid his dark stare. I felt his hands on me, rubbing up and down my stomach until they stopped over my breasts. I felt a tear run down my face as he squeezed them. "Stop it!"

He pulled my head back until I was forced to look at him. He leaned in and kissed me forcibly. As soon as his lips were on mine I opened my mouth and bit down hard on his lip. He hollered and pulled away.

Wiping at the blood from his lip, Nathan glared down at me before bringing the back of his hand across my face. My head snapped to the side in pain.

I felt something being forced into my mouth and looking down, I saw it was Nathan's tie. He tied it tightly before pulling off his jacket, throwing it to the ground. He yanked his dress shirt off and tossed it aside. He stared down at me hungrily.

I closed my eyes, wanting to disappear.

I let out a groan as I felt my bra being taken away. I shook my head, trying to plead through the gag, "pwease!"

He began unbuckling his belt and with a thud, it joined his jacket and shirt on the floor.

I felt his body move between my legs. He pressed a kiss against my calf, making me feel revolted, before moving my legs on either side of him. I began kicking at him, trying anything to get him to stop.

He kissed my neck before saying, "This'll only hurt a bit."

He covering my mouth with his hand to stop my screams. I could feel him...there. I could feel it rubbing against my most private place.

I shook my head, my body shaking with sobs as I had no choice but to wait for him to break through.

He let out a groan of pleasure, "You feel so good already."

I gave one last attempt to get him to stop. I began shaking my body, trying to push him away.

"Stop it now!" he said sternly.

I felt him push and my eyes widened.

Please god no!

I heard a bang and felt something wet splatter my face.

I felt Nathan's body fall on top me limply. I could feel his blood draining out on to my stomach. I sobbed as I felt him being pushed off of me. I began breathing rapidly and grew dizzy. My vision grew less and less, and then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Jeb stood outside the hospital room, watching as his father lay unconscious. He was lucky, the doctor said, that the bullet didn't hit his heart. It barely missed his lung. He would live.

How a happy day turned into a nightmare, he'd never know.

When he saw his sister being brought into the hospital, covered in blood, I feared she was dead. She looked so limp in Bill's arms as he carried her inside, Jace tagging along behind him, looking worried.

He knew that they had to run. Frank Shivers would be coming for 'em. After all, his only son had been killed by a Rossetti.

His daddy had grown up in Virginia somewhere and had some family land. They would go there.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please take a moment a review! I get even more inspired when I get feedback!

v

v

v

v

v


	2. AN: Check this out for your enjoyment!

First of all, I know this isn't a chapter (please don't be disappointed!) I am amazed that I got so many responses to the prologue! I am so flattered guys! I know this isn't a chapter but I have discovered the wonders of Prezi and have made a little presentation that includes character stats (including photos and actors I picture playing the parts) and a soundtrack I've made, that you can listen to! How awesome is that?!

Please go to my **profile page** and follow the link that will take you to the prezi to view. It should be at the top of links I have there.

I look forward to feedback!

I will have the next installment up by tomorrow night, so come back for the update!

Thanks guys!

Dante


	3. Prodigal Return

A/N: Hi readers! I'm glad you like the prezi! I'll keep this note short because I know you want to read the next installment. I am so happy that I have so many followers for this story, it truely makes the muse come out of me! On that note, please continue to leaeve me some feedback in reviews. So please take a moment after reading and say something. Thanks. **REVIEW!**

* * *

Prodigal Return

Chapter One

When Sheriff Pete Hodges heard Theo Rossetti was back in Franklin, he didn't know what to think. He hadn't seen Theo in over thirty-five years. To be honest, Hodges thought the man was long dead. But rumor was he had a whole clan coming with him. When his deputy came in, spouting off about Theo moving into his Daddy's old farm house near Blackwater Creek, he had decided to see for himself if it was true.

Now, driving up the dirt road under the bending trees, that led to the old Rossetti farm house, Hodges could see those rumors were not lies. A car was parked on the side of the old house, boxes and nicknack's sprawled across the porch.

He could see young men running about, taking things into the house. Hodges recognized the familiar towering form of Theo Rossetti, as he came from inside, leaning on a cane slightly. He was still built like a bull but looked older in the face; his once blond hair gone, replaced with gray.

Bringing his truck to a stop, Hodges sat there for a moment, just staring at the man he once admired in his youth.

They stared at one another for what seemed like hours before Theo made the first move. He took his time walking down the steps of the porch, breathing laboriously. Hodges stepped out of his truck and removed his hat as he approached Theo.

Theo surprised him by sticking out his hand, "Pete."

Hodges cleared his throat before finally taking the man's hand, shaking it, "Theo. I see my deputy wasn't lying when he said you was here. What brings you back?"

Theo let out a throaty chuckle, motioning for Hodges to follow him to the porch, "C'mere Pete."

Hodges set his hat on the back of the rocking chair before sitting down. Theo took his time, letting out a sigh as he sat. Hodges shook his head, grinning, "What happened to you, Theo? Why you need that thing?"

Theo twirled the can between his fingers before setting it against the side of the house, "Got shot."

He said it so simply and matter of factly. That was Theo; he never held anything back and was honest.

"Well, let me ask ya Theo; is whoever shot you, gonna come lookin' for you? Cause I don't need no more trouble in my county," Hodges said, resting his hands on the rests of the chair.

Theo looked out into the field that lied just to the left of the house, looking for something, "I got six kids, Pete. And I'd do anythin' to keep 'em safe. I ain't never run from nobody in my life, but a man reaches an age when he can't do nothing but guide his children. Wasn't my choice to come back here, Pete. I know I wronged you and yer kin but I'd do it again, with no regrets."

Hodges cleared his throat, "Then why are you back?"

Theo chuckled, "My oldest, Jed, he didn't think they'd come lookin' so far down here in Virginia. He's a smart boy but he don't know what really goes on 'round here."

Hodges couldn't help the laugh that came out, shaking his head, "No he don't. So, six kids, huh?"

Theo nodded, "Five boys and a girl. All near grown."

They grew silent until Hodges suddenly asked, "Why'd you do it, Theo?"

Sighing, Theo adjusted himself in his chair, rocking himself slowly, "I loved her. Ya may not believe me but I did, still do. Ain't no woman ever made me feel more of a man, than Theresa did."

"I believe you loved her, Theo. Never doubted that. No man looks at a woman the way you did her, who wasn't in love. Just don't know why you had to tarnish her reputation by running off like that."

Theo shook his head, "You know yer daddy never liked me. I asked for his permission; he said no. Only reason I asked was for her."

Hodges had to agree. His father had been sheriff before him and had arrested Theo Rossetti several times for numerous reasons. When he found out his daughter was being courted by the troublesome Rossetti boy, he wouldn't have it. As a boy, Hodges had witnessed on several occasions his older sister running off in the night to meet her beau.

"I didn't disapprove of yer relationship with Theresa, Theo, just the way you went about it." Hodges said, rising from the chair and placing his hat back on his head.

Thundering footsteps came from inside the house, followed by three men. They were laughing and pushing one another as they stepped outside. They came to a halt at the sight of Hodges in his uniform.

Theo rose to his feet, swatting one of his son's hands away when they tried to help him up, "I ain't invalid, boy."

Turning to Hodges, Theo said, "Pete, this here' s Jed, Bill, and Wyatt. Boys, this is yer uncle, Pete Hodges."

"Momma's brother?" asked Bill, the first to shake Hodges' hand.

Hodges nodded his head firmly, "Bill, was it?"

Bill gave an enthused nod and smile, "Yes sir."

Jed and Wyatt introduced themselves politely before returning to moving things into the house, leaving Bill to converse with their father and uncle, who they had never met until now.

"Where'd Jace and Chester get to?" asked Theo, looking around for his other sons.

Bill looked away from his uncle towards Theo and said, "They went to get some supplies at that station we passed."

Theo nodded, looking off into the field once again, "Bill, go check on yer sister while I see Pete off. Sure he's got his duties to get back to."

Bill nodded before shaking his newly acquainted uncle's hand, "Nice to finally meet you. You should come by for supper some time; Lilibelle makes the best fried chicken."

"Bill." Theo said firmly.

His middle son gave once last wave before heading towards the field, leaving Theo and Hodges alone.

Theo walked with Hodges to his truck. Once he started up the engine, Hodges rested his arm on the open window, "Look, my daddy's been dead a long time now, and I just want you to know that I consider you my kin; being my sister's husband and all. If you need anything, let me know."

Theo merely nodded and said, "Will do, Pete."

* * *

Jace looked out the window as Chester drove towards the station. They had left Atlanta over three weeks ago and had arrived in Franklin the night before. It had been a long trip for them and everyone was exhausted.

He could tell that Chester was more agitated than usual by the way his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, the vein in his arm visible. He had spoken to Jace once since they left the house.

They pulled into the station and Chester parked the truck near a gas pump. A young man came out of the building wearing simple trousers with a shirt and jacket; a hat sat atop his head. He approached the truck with a confident air about him, "How you boys doing today? What ya need?"

Chester ignored the young man and walked past him into the station, walking past a man sitting on the porch, drinking from a mug. He watched Chester with his eyes as he passed. Chester gave a mere glance before pulling back the screen door and walking inside.

Jace stepped out the car, "Sorry about my brother, he's a bit tired."

The young man began pumping the gasoline level back and forth, the top filling with the amber colored liquid, "Ain't no problem. Say, I don't recognize you from around here, you passing through?"

Jace shook his head, "Nah, our pa grew up around here. Just moved back."

The young man chuckled, "Ya'll _moved to_ Franklin county? Ain't much around these parts, hate to say."

Jace shrugged his shoulders, "We're pretty quiet folk."

As the tank filled, the young man extended his hand, "Jack Bondurant."

Jace shook it, "Jace Rossetti."

Eventually Jace went inside, nodding politely to the man sitting on the porch, to find Chester. He found him sitting at a table, eating. Jace walked over and stared down at him in confusion, "You were 'spose to get the stuff."

Chester shrugged, "I got hungry. You get it."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Chester hid his smirk behind his glass of sweet tea as he watched his little brother walk around in search of the supplies they had been sent to get.

* * *

Lilibelle stared up at the sky as she laid in the tall grass of the field. She had wandered off soon after arriving, needing to be alone. She watched as a bird flew over her line of sight and followed it with her eyes.

A shadow fell over her, causing her to sit up and turn around to see Bill standing there with a smile, "What'er you doing out here?"

He sat down next to her, waiting for an answer.

She brushed a loose curl out of her face as the wind blew past, "Just thinking."

"About?"

She looked at her brother, bitting her lip before shrugging her shoulders limply, "Everything."

Lilibelle let out an aggravated groan, covering her face with her hands, "How did this happen? Why?"

Bill rubbed his sister's back gently. Out of all the brothers, Bill was the most gentle, despite his stature.

"World's filled with wicked things, including people. What happened ain't your fault," he said sternly, forcing her look at him with tipping her chin up with a finger.

She looked up, her voice no more than a whisper, "Yes it is."

Bill pulled her close, "No, it ain't. Any one of us would have taken a bullet for you, Lilibelle. Just like we know you'd do the same. We love you."

She gave a small smile before laying her head on his shoulder, "I know."

* * *

Jace laid the supplies on to the counter, reaching out to catch a can from rolling off. The redheaded woman on the other side of the counter helped him settle the mess with a smile.

"This all for you?" she asked.

Jace gave a shy smile when the pretty woman smiled, "Y-yes ma'am."

She smiled again and began placing the supplies in two boxes. He stacked them and paid before heading over to Chester, who was still sitting at the table eating.

"C'mon Chester, let's get home," Jace said as he tried to peer around the two boxes in his arms, "Give me a hand with this."

Chester shook his head, "Yer alright."

Jace rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. Turning his back to it, he pushed the screen door open and stepped outside. As he turned around to see in front of him, he hit something hard and stumbled back.

The sound of glass breaking and cursing reached his ears. He felt something wet splash up on to the bottoms of his pant legs.

"Damn, sombitch! Why don' you look where yer goin'?!" a loud male voice hollered.

Jace felt himself being pushed, causing him to drop the boxes and fall backwards to the ground. He let out a groan as his head hit the wooden porch. Before he knew it he was being lifted by the shirt and pressed into the wall. His eyes clinched shut from the pain of hitting his head once again.

"Howard!"

Jack Bondurant came running from the auto repair across the station, "Come now Howard, let 'em go!"

The man, Howard only let go to point at Jack furiously, "Stay out of this, Jack!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jace saw the man sitting on the porch stand calmly, setting his mug down beside his chair, placing his hands in his sweater and step towards them.

The screen door swung open to reveal Chester storming out. When he saw Jace being pressed against the building, he thundered over and pushed Howard away, "Get yer hands off my brother!"

Howard glared at Chester, who gave one back, clenching his fists.

Jace stepped forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Calm down Chester."

"Calm down?!" Chester growled, staring at his brother, "He ain't got no reason to be putting his hands on you!"

"The hell I don't!" Howard screamed, pointing down at the box of broken glass, "See that? That was worth over $150 dollars! Now it ain't worth shit!"

Chester took a step only to stop with the man in the sweater pushed Howard back, "Calm down Howard."

His voice was calm and grumbled as he spoke to Jace and Chester, "Now, way I see it; this ain't nothing but an accident. However, you did just ruin good liquor. What'd you think we can do to fix this mess?"

"Not a damn thing!" Chester said, glaring at Howard.

Not wanting his brother to cause a brawl on the porch of the station, he turned and picked up the two boxes of supplies. He thrusted them into Chester's chest, "Put these in the truck while I fix my mess."

Chester took the boxes and looked at his brother, "How? You ain't got no $150 dollars to pay!"

Jace pointed towards the truck, "Go!"

Stomping down the steps, Chester passed Jack, who gave a worried look after him. Jace turned back to the man in the sweater, "My brother's right, I ain't got $150 dollars to pay. But maybe I could do some work around here for ya 'til I pay it of."

Jack smacked Howard's arm, "That settles it then, right Howard?"

Howard bent down and picked up the box before storming into the station, slamming the screen door behind them.

"Forrest?" asked Jack, looking at the man in the sweater.

Jace watched as the man, Forrest, take off his hat and grunted as he scratched the back of his head, "Alrigh' then."

Jack smiled and nodded in Jace's direction. As he opened the door to go inside, Forrest stopped and looked at Jace, "You in school?"

Jace frowned, "Not yet sir."

Forrest put his hat back on his head, "You come on by after school then to do yer work."

Jace nodded, "Alright sir."

"You comin' or not, Jace?!" hollered Chester from the truck.

Walking to the truck, Jace waved at Jack, who was standing on the porch, hands in his pockets.

Once inside, Jace said, "I'm going to be working here to make up the money."

Chester sighed, "Pa ain't going to like this."

"How'd you know?" asked Jace.

Chester leaned his arm out the window, "You'll see."

* * *

Lilibelle and Bill walked into the house just as the sun began to set. They had gone wandering around the woods that surrounded their land and discovered a river that ran close by. They ended up fishing and caught a few for dinner.

As they walked further into the house, they could hear Chester hollering about something to do with moonshiners. They walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting around the large table while Chester stood with his hands on his hips and an angered look on his face. Theo was laughing, shaking his head.

"What's so amusing?" asked Chester, staring down at Theo.

Wiping his eye, Theo said, "Son, this is Franklin county; everyone makes it here. All for different reasons, but it's commonplace. Don't be so worrisome, Chester. Jace, bless 'em, is the clumsiest little bastard to grace this family, but he's bein' a man about it. Let him deal with it."

Jace, cheeks red from embarrassment, said, "I'm gonna need a ride though. Mr. Bondurant said to come after classes."

Lilibelle set the fish on the table, "I'll do it."

Theo looked at her, somewhat concerned, "You sure, darlin'?"

She smiled and patted his shoulder, "I'm just going to be dropping him off and picking him up. Not like I have much to do around here."

"None of us do," grumbled Wyatt.

Jed smacked Wyatt's foot off the table, "Hey! We need to lie low for the time being, Wy."

"Yeah, Jed? Well what are we gonna do about money? How are we gonna support ourselves?" asked Wyatt, leaning his elbows on the table.

"There's suppose to be a textile mill opening in Martinville soon," said Bill as he began gutting the first fish.

"Well, that's something," Theo said, "We'll be fine."

Lilibelle sat down next to Jace and patted his hand, "Maybe I can find something in town."

"No," said Theo sternly, pointing at her, "you ain't doin' nothing, Lilibelle."

"But," started Lilibelle, only to be silenced by Jed.

"Relax girl!" he said loudly, rising from his seat, "You work too damn hard."

Grinning, she sat back in her chair and watched as her brothers and father started talking about starting up the farm for the next season.

"I don't know a damn thing about farming!" grumbled Wyatt.

"That's cause yer a sissy boy," joked Jed.

Wyatt smacked Jed's hand away from his tie, "Don't mess with my tie, Jed!"

Jed raised his hands in defense, "Fine...sissy."

Lilibelle let out a laugh as Wyatt and Jed began wrestling around the kitchen.

From across the table, Theo smiled, hoping that she may be alright after all.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE **REVIEW**

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Jobs and Honey

A/N: Hi guys! Another chapter up. Nothing much to add except for thanks for new followers and reviews! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! Thanks and enjoy! REVIEW!

* * *

Jobs and Honey

Chapter Two

When Lilibelle woke the next morning, it was quiet; far too quiet.

Sitting up in bed, Lilibelle rubbed the sleep from her eyes before catching her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Her hair stuck out in a tangled mess and there were dark circles under her eyes.

She had been having trouble sleeping lately.

Though Nathan hadn't actually raped her; it felt as though he did. He had come so close, so so close. She didn't remember who had shot Nathan, other than it being one of her brothers. She had asked them but they refused to talk about it any further. No matter how hard she fought, they wouldn't budge on keeping her in the dark.

After her daddy had been released from the hospital, they had sold the butchery for a quick buy to one of Jed's buddies. They emptied out the upstairs of what they could carry and fled Atlanta.

Lilibelle had felt so guilty, blaming herself for what had happened to her father. In the hospital, while lying in bed, her daddy had taken hold of her hand and explained to her that she wasn't to blame, that Nathan Shivers was. "He brought it on himself", he had said in a dry voice.

Pushing the covers away from her, Lilibelle shivered. She trotted across the room and pushed back the curtains to her window to let in the sunlight. Her window faced the front of the house. Looking out, she saw that the truck and car was gone.

That would explain the quiet.

She tied her lavender colored robe around her night gown and headed for the door when she saw a note lying on the floor. Bending down, she picked it up and read curiously, _Lili, gone to Martinville forthe day. - Jed, Bill, & Chester. P.S - Pa , Jace, and Wyatt gone to town._

Tossing the note on her bed, Lilibelle headed towards the bathroom to take a bath.

As she walked down the hall, she was surprised at how quiet it was. She wasn't used to it, even when she was home alone in Atlanta. There was always something making a racket outside. She found she quite enjoyed it.

Lilibelle had been surprised that the old house had working plumbing; apparently her grandfather had converted the house shortly before passing away. The house had been in her family since before the Civil War and had passed on to her daddy after her grandfather died.

After bathing, Lilibelle dressed in a knee-length dress that was a peach color with stockings underneath. She pinned her hair up and pulled a brown sweater over to keep her warm in the cold December air.

Heading downstairs, Lilibelle clutched a book in her hand. As she was banned from working by her father, she had nothing else to do around the house.

She pulled a blanket from the hall closet near the front door and walked into the small conservatory that stood just across from the parlor.

Curling her legs up underneath her, Lilibelle wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she sat in the large plush chair. She began to softly hum as she read, waiting for her family to return.

* * *

When Wyatt followed his father and younger brother into the feed store, he didn't know what to expect. He was raised to work hard just like the rest of his brothers, but unlike them, he was accustomed to using his hands for less physical labor. He was a musician not a farmer.

He stood silently as his pa explained to Jace what the different feed was used for. Looking out the large doorway, Wyatt caught sight of a flash of blond hair go by. Tilting his head slightly, Wyatt gave a look towards his father and brother before stepping outside to look. He saw a young woman walking down the street. She was stopped by an old woman who smiled and patted her arm.

She was a pretty thing for sure. He stood there watching her until she turned her head and he was struck by her brown eyes. Turning his back, Wyatt reentered the feed store to see his pa paying for the feed.

"Wyatt, come help Jace with these bags," Theo said as he walked past with his cane, heading towards the truck outside.

Doing as he said,Wyatt lifted two of the bags with a grunt and followed Jace, "Damn, this stuff's heavy."

Theo shook his head as he watched his sons struggle with the bags of feed, "Ya'll need to get some muscle boys."

Jace stumbled as he dropped the feed in the bed of the truck before turning to his brother, "You think Jed and them gonna get jobs at that mill?"

Dropping his own bags in the truck, Wyatt huffed, "Don't know; it ain't done being built yet."

Jace wiped his hands on his pants before jumping into the back while Wyatt got into driver's seat. Theo was already in the passenger seat, ready to head home.

As he started up the truck, Wyatt caught a glimpse of the blond haired beauty he had seen a moment ago. He watched as she waved to the old woman and continue on her way down the street.

"Wyatt, get a move on son," Theo said, nudging his leg with his cane.

"Alright, Pa, alright!" Wyatt said, swatting at the cane hitting his leg.

Theo grinned and gave a glance through the back window at Jace, who sat on top of a stack of feed.

* * *

Jed, Bill, and Chester had been standing in line for a good three hours, waiting to see if they could get jobs.

"Why aren't you in line for an office job, Jed?" asked Bill as they stepped closer in the line.

Jed had been the only one of the brothers to go to college. He had studied business and worked for a good company until the depression hit. The company went under and Jed had to start working at the mill back in Atlanta with Bill and Chester.

Jed shrugged, sighing as he said, "No point, just gonna end up back on the floor."

"Jed, you got a big fancy degree and you ain't even gonna use it?" asked Chester, pulling at his tie that was cutting into his neck.

Turning around to face his brothers, Jed said, "Give it a rest, would ya! Ain't no point cause all the big jobs are gonna be taken by rick folk!"

The brothers grew quiet, not noticing the young man wearing an expensive suit and fedora standing to the side with an older gentleman. He was young, no older than twenty-five with slicked back blond hair and was clean-shaven. He was peering at Jed curiously. Turning towards the older man who resembled him, he whispered something and pointed at Jed.

The older man cocked his head and looked at Jed with an unsure glance. Looking back at the young man, he nodded and patted his back before walking inside the textile mill.

The young man adjusted his tie before approaching Jed and his brothers, "Excuse me."

Jed turned and saw the young man approaching him confidently, "Yeah?"

The young man offered his hand, " My name' Jasper Heathrow, my father owns this textile mill."

Jed shook his hand, though hesitantly, "Jed Rossetti, sir."

Jasper waved his hand, "Just call me Jasper. Is it alright if I call you Jed?"

Nodding his head, Jed waited for him to talk. Jasper looked over at Bill and Chester, who were looking at him silently, arms crossed across their chests. Jed noticed this and said, "These are my brothers; Bill and Chester."

Jasper tipped his hat, "Nice to meet you."

Turning to Jed, he said, "I couldn't help but overhear that you went to college. Do you mind if I ask what you studied?"

"Business," Jed said simply.

Jasper nodded enthusiastically, "Wonderful. It just so happens we need someone in our office. Are you interested?"

Bill smacked Jed's arm, "Take it!"

Looking at his younger brother, Jed raised a brow before turning to Jasper, "What is the job exactly?"

"Head of Production," Jasper said with a grin.

Jed's eyebrows disappeared under his hat, "Then yes, I am very interested."

Chester cleared his throat, looking at Jed.

Turning to Jasper, Jed said, "Can you make sure my brother's get jobs on the line?"

Nodding, Jasper said, "Of course, not a problem."

Jasper shook Jed and his brother's hands before saying, "We'll see you in a couple weeks then!"

Jed tipped his hat and waited for him to disappear before smacking his brothers on their arms. They laughed and stepped out of the line, receiving glares and grumbles from the other men standing in line.

* * *

Tossing the mittens on the counter, Lilibelle leaned close and breathed in the warm smell honey bread. Sighing, she smiled as she stood strait and turned to the table where she left the jars of honey.

After reading earlier that morning, she had went out wandering again and had come across a large bee hive. She was surprised to see that the hive had survived in the cold weather. She smoked the bees out and took the delicious honey.

When Lilibelle got back to the house, she thought maybe she could help Jace out by offering the Bondurants some of her Cinnamon honey. She had been making honey since she was a young girl thanks to her mother's recipe; pure honey with a touch of cinnamon and vanilla.

She had enough honey to make three jars. She left one in the middle of the table and placed the other two in a basket.

Once the bread cooled enough, she wrapped it and placed it along side the jars of honey. Looking out the window, she saw no sign of her brothers or father's return. Martinville was a good long way from Franklin so she didn't expect to see Jed, Bill, or Chester till nightfall.

Writing a quick note, she grabbed her brown cloche hat from the rack and placed it on her head, careful not to disturb her pinned up hair. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she ran her hands over her dress before sliding her feet into her shoes. She tended to not wear shoes when she could.

Heading into the kitchen, she picked up her unfinished book and grabbed the basket.

She wanted no trouble with anyone in Franklin; after all, they had enough trouble as it was. Maybe a little peacemaking was in order.

Lilibelle laid the note near the jar of honey on the table for her father and brothers to see, so as to not worry. She neglected to say she was going to see the Bondurants, merely stating she was out wandering and would be back. She knew for sure Chester would have a fit for going alone and would come storming up to the station to cause more trouble.

Heading out the door, Lilibelle began making the five mile walk to the station.

* * *

When Forrest Bondurant first saw Lilibelle Rossetti, he thought she was the smallest thing he had ever seen. She walked into the station all shy-like, holding a basket to her chest.

He had been thinking about Maggie. She had left during the night. Not a word, just gone. Been near a year since Cricket's murder and the death of Rakes; ever since she had stuck around, but Forrest guessed she just couldn't be around him no more.

Forrest had left Howard and Jack to deal with the blockades while he looked after the station. Jack had proven himself capable and Howard had surprised 'em all by sobering up...a bit.

A slow day at the station, Forrest had been in his office counting the profits as he always did. He had gotten up to fill his cup of coffee when he saw her there. Standing like she was waiting for him to show up.

He stopped short when he saw her and approached slowly. He removed his hat and held it to his chest, "Uhm..."

She took a step and gave a gentle smile, "Are you one of the Bondurants?"

He grumbled in his throat in acknowledgment, nodding but not looking at her directly, "Help you with something, ma'am?"

She looked down at the basket in her hands and said, "I'm Jace's sister, Lilibelle Rossetti,"

She looked up and offered him the basket, "I wanted to bring this by."

"Jace..." Forrest said, taking the basket from her dainty hands, "He ain't 'spose to start til after school starts up."

She nodded, "I know but I felt bad for how Chester acted; he has a bit of a temper, you could say."

He grunted, "Ain't no need to apologize. Weren't your fault."

Lilibelle gave an airy laugh, "I know, but I guess I'm used to keeping the peace for my brothers."

"Shouldn't have to," Forrest said, placing the basket on the counter, looking inside.

Pulling a jar out, he peered over at her, "Honey?"

She nodded, her wide smile reappearing, "It's special."

"How's that now?" he asked, twisting the lid off and bringing the jar of to sniff.

She shook her head, holding her hands behind her back, "Wouldn't be special if I told you, now would it Mr. Bondurant?"

He dipped a finger and tasted the sweet honey. It was different slightly, a hint of something, "It's good."

She smiled brightly. He didn't think he'd ever seen someone smile so much before.

She pointed at the basket, "There's also some honey bread in there and another jar."

Lilibelle stood there unsure of what else to say or do, so she shyly waved and said, "Well, I'd better be getting home. Have a good night, Mr. Bondurant."

Turning on her heels, she walked to the door and gave one last wave before walking down the porch.

Forrest waited a moment before peering through the screen door. He watched as she began walking. The closest house was a good five mile walk. He was surprised that a girl would walk five miles just to go give some honey and bread as a apology for her brother.

Peering inside the basket, he noticed a book resting inside. Pulling it out, he read the title, _Light in August._

Grumbling, Forrest placed his hat on his head and walked through the door, heading for his truck.

* * *

Lilibelle heard the sound of an approaching vehicle coming up behind her. Turning, she was surprised to see Mr. Bondurant coming to a stop in his truck. She approached the truck and looked inside.

He motioned for her to get in, "I'll drive ya home."

She smiled politely, "That's alright Mr. Bondurant."

"Get in the car," he said, leaving no room for argument.

She hesitated but opened the door and got into the truck, "Thank you."

He nodded and began driving.

They were silent until Forrest held out his hand, "You left this."

Looking down, Lilibelle saw her book and huffed, "I swear. Thank you Mr. Bondurant."

"Forrest," he said, looking strait ahead.

"Forrest," she repeated, looking at him with a smile, "thank you."

"Yer welcome," he said.

Lilibelle had the impression that he didn't talk that much. He seemed to grumble on until he said what he needed to say.

"What kinda book is that anyway?" he asked.

Looking over, she said softly, "Just something I've been reading."

Forrest looked over and noticed she was blushing slightly and looking down at her lap. He didn't say anything else during the drive.

Once they arrived at her house, Lilibelle turned to Forrest in her seat, "Thank you again, for the ride...Forrest."

He nodded, "Good night Miss Rossetti."

She smiled before getting out the truck.

The sun had just begun to set, creating a mixture of orange and pink in the sky. When she got to her door, she looked back to see Forrest still sitting there, waiting for her to go inside.

Looking over to where the car and truck usually were, she wasn't surprised to see no one was home yet. She waved once more before walking inside.

Once the door was closed, she ran over to the window and peered outside carefully. She watched as Forrest back up and drove down the road.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

Chester drove down the road towards their house when a pair of headlights came from the opposite side of the road. He recognized the driver as Forrest Bondurant.

What was he doing coming from their house?

Once they drove down the road leading to the house, Chester jumped out and went inside to tell Lilibelle they were home. He found her sitting in the parlor, reading with a smile on her face.

She looked up when she heard the footsteps and greeted her older brother with a kiss on the cheek, "What took you so long?"

"What was Forrest Bondurant doin' here?" he asked.

She blinked, "Huh?"

Leaning closer, he whispered, "What was Forrest Bondurant doing here? He do anything to you?"

She hit his arm and said, "No! I went down there to apologize for your behavior! We don't need no trouble, Chester!"

Brooding, he said, "I don't need you to apologize for me, for anything, Lilibelle!"

"Well I did!" she said as she stormed from the room.

Chester sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The sound of heels hitting the wooden floor caused him to turn around to see Lilibelle coming back in, hands on her hips, "And just so you know, he was being a gentleman and drove me home!"

She turned on her heel sand left him once again.

* * *

THANKS, PLEASE **REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. First Day on the Job

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to another chapter! Just a quick warning; Christmas is a mere three days away now so I will be visiting family. This means I probably won't be updating for a couple days since I'll be traveling. I hope you can wait that long. I promise you will love the update! Please **REVIEW!**

* * *

First Day on the Job

Chapter Three

Weeks past and soon enough, Jed and Bill were heading to Martinville to start working at the textile mill. Lilibelle didn't like it. She didn't want her family being broken up. She wanted her family together. It wasn't safe either. With the possibility of Shivers looking for them, Lilibelle thought it would be safer for them to be together. When she voiced this after being told that Jed and Bill would be leaving Franklin, nobody would listen.

She stormed off to her room, declaring they would have to scrounge the kitchen for food, because she wasn't cooking a damn thing.

As Lilibelle sat on her bed, her daddy had come upstairs and had sat down on the other side. She refused to turn and face him. Sighing, Theo turned to look at her, "Darlin', you can't be angry with yer brothers. They're only doin' what they have to."

"It's not safe!" she said, tightening her grip on the sheets, "We'll be fine with the farm!"

"No, we won't Lilibelle," Theo mumbled.

She turned and looked at her daddy. His head was bent and his gaze was heavy, "What do you mean?"

Theo lifted his head and gave her a tired look, "We'll make some money from the farm, but not enough for all of us."

"Then I'll get a job here!" she declared, rising to her feet.

Theo made his way around the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sweetheart, I don't want you-"

Lilibelle cut him off, shaking her head, "Why?! Ever since we got to Franklin, you've forbidden me from finding work; why?"

Seeing his daughter in anger was a rare sight. She was always so happy.

"This town, it ain't the safest place," he said, making her sit beside him on the bed.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Then why are we here?"

Theo shook his head, "I'm not sure myself, but I never told Shivers where I was from after I started workin' with him. Never did trust the man. You could hide in these woods and never be found."

"Why ain't it safe?" she asked curiously.

Theo chuckled, "Well, it wasn't always unsafe, but this damn prohibition has created all kinds of hell. Making moonshine 'round here's a part of life. Everybody makes it fer different reasons. Take those Bondurants fer example."

Lilibelle perked up when her daddy mentioned them, "What about them?"

"They're blockaders. They make runs all over Franklin and over the lines. They're dangerous, Lilibelle," Theo said, brushing her loose hair behind her ear.

Sighing, Lilibelle took her father's hand in her's, "Daddy, if they're so dangerous, then why are you letting Jace work for them?"

Theo chuckled and rose to his feet, heading towards the door, leaning on his cane, "'Cause I'm a dangerous man, too."

At the door, he turned and gave her a soft look; a look he never gave to anyone but his family, "Don't worry 'bout Jed and Bill; they'll be alright."

He closed the door and left her alone. She didn't come back down and true to her word, Lilibelle didn't cook a thing that night.

She supposed she should be happy that at least not all her brothers were going away. Chester chose to stay and help their daddy with the farm, since Jace went to school and would be starting his freelance work at the Blackwater station.

Though, Lilibelle was sure there was more to helping their daddy on the farm that kept him in Franklin.

Wyatt found a job at the church, playing the piano. As for Lilibelle, she was only allowed to leave the house to drive Jace to the station and pick him up at night. It was beginning to anger her how her family was treating her like a child.

One afternoon, while her daddy and Chester had gone out into the fields to survey the land for the coming spring, she had decided to go into town She was going crazy doing nothing around that big house.

It was a particular cold day, snow covering the ground as she snuck out of the house. She pulled her coat tightly around her as she approached the car. Looking out into the fields, she could barely make out the forms of her father and brother.

Starting the car, Lilibelle drove down the road and headed into town. It was only noon so that left her enough time to pick up Jace. Today was his first day at the Blackwater Station and he had expressed his nervousness to her the night before while helping her clean up after dinner.

He was known in their family to be quite clumsy and didn't want another reason to anger Howard Bondurant.

"Well maybe he was just having a bad day," she had said, trying to encourage him.

He merely sighed.

Chester, who had been sitting at the table, still eating the beef stew she had made, said, "You see the good in people even if there is none, Lilibelle."

Turning around, she leaned against the sink and crossed her arms, "Well maybe you should try it, Chester."

Scoffing, he rose and brought the bowl over to the sink.

Looking down at her, he said, "Yeah? Look where it got you."

"Hey!" Jace yelled, stepping in front of her and glaring up at Chester, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Chester looked at them before stomping out of the room, leaving Jace and Lilibelle alone.

Lilibelle blinked her burning eyes before turning back to the sink, "Don't worry about tomorrow, Jace. I'll even stick around if you want."

She didn't know why Chester was acting the way he had been acting since they came to Franklin, but she didn't like it.

* * *

She found herself wandering around town. There wasn't a lot to do in town like Wyatt said but she made the best of it. She bought a Sears catalog from Joe's convenient store and a cup of coffee.

As she walked towards the car, she saw her uncle walking out of a cafe with a man wearing a long overcoat and a fedora. When Hodges saw his niece, he waved her over. Reluctantly, as she didn't like how the man beside her uncle was looking at her, Lilibelle walked across the street and was engulfed in a hug.

She had first met her mother's brother a week after arriving in Franklin. Bill had invited him over for dinner and she had been surprised that her uncle was the sheriff. She thought he was a nice enough man, but she could tell there was some mild tension between her daddy and uncle.

After he had left that night, Lilibelle had asked her daddy why they didn't just ask for Hodges' help, being the law and all, in Franklin county. Her daddy had said it wasn't his business and that he didn't need to be brought into it.

Her daddy was a proud man, and didn't want help from nobody.

"Lilibelle, your daddy about?" Hodges asked.

Offering a smile, she shook her head, "No, I was getting a little stir crazy around the house is all. Thought I'd take a look around town for once."

Hodges turned to the man standing behind him, "This is Special deputy Jefferson Richards, he's just here to do a little work for the city. Mr. Richards, this is my niece, Lilibelle Rossetti."

Mr. Richards stepped in front of her uncle and took her hand. He didn't shake it exactly, but held it gently, "Ma'am."

She nodded her head politely, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Richards. May I ask what work you'll be doing around here?"

He cleared his throat and looked back at her uncle before saying, "I don't think a young lady such as yourself should be concerned?"

If one thing angered Lilibelle Rossetti, it was being put down because of her sex.

"Really? Why's that, Special deputy?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Mr. Richards gave a dry chuckle, "I merely don't want to distress you. A lady shouldn't be troubled with issues of the law. There's nothing to worry about, Miss Rossetti."

She turned to her uncle, "I'll see you around, uncle Pete."

Lilibelle merely eyed Mr. Richards before turning and returning to the car, rolling her Sears catalog in her hands.

Driving down the road was proving to be difficult due to the snow. She had had to go slower than usual, as to not slide. When she got to the school house, Jace was standing outside, arms wrapped around himself to stay warm.

She huffed when she saw he didn't have his coat. When he jumped into the car, she swatted his shoulder, "I told you to bring your coat!"

"It wasn't as cold then!" he said in defense, tossing his books in the back seat.

She shook her head as she began driving, making her way to Blackwater station.

As they drove, Jace turned to her and asked, "Are you still gonna stay?"

She smiled and ruffled his curls, "Of course, baby brother."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sixteen, Lilibelle."

"So? You'll always be my baby brother," she said affectionately.

Jace pushed her hand away as she pinched his cheek, "Stop it, Lil!"

She laughed and turned down the road.

* * *

"You still comin' inside?"

Lilibelle smiled at her younger brother as she pulled into the station, "If you want me to."

Parking the car, she turned to Jace, "You go on inside and find out what you're going to be doing around here, alright? I'll be in a minute."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "A-Alright then."

She watched as her brother slowly got out of the car and make his way up the porch. He paused and turned, giving her an almost pleading look. She waved her hand, motioning for him to go inside, "Go on now!"

He disappeared inside, leaving Lilibelle alone in the car.

She shivered from the cold as she got out, her cloche hat barely keeping her ears warm. It was rather cold that day. Looking out at the lake, she saw that it was frozen over, despite it being February.

"SHIT!"

Jumping, Lilibelle turned. The scream had come from around the corner of the station house. Walking quickly, Lilibelle made her way over and looked around the side of the building.

* * *

Jack held his bleeding hand, hissing as he watched more blood seep from his palm. On the ground there was a knife he had been using, trying to unhinge the locket he had bought for Bertha. It was her birthday and he had wanted to get her something nice. The locket laid on the ground, blood covering.

"SHIT!" he screamed in frustration, from the pain and the fact that he ruined the picture inside with his own blood.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked.

Turning sharply, Jack saw a young woman watching him.

He shot up and watched as the woman's face grew from curiosity to concern as her line of sight fell to his hand, " You need some help?"

She walked quickly over and pulled his hands apart. She gasped, "Oh my god!"

He pulled his hand away, "It ain't nothing miss, just need ta clean it, s'all."

She pursed her lips, "Of course it does; there's blood everywhere. Come on,"

She tugged on his elbow and pulled him towards the front of the station.

"Um, where we going?" Jack asked as he was dragged.

She smiled and motioned inside, "We'll get you cleaned up."

"No need for that, ma'am," he said nicely.

"I'm Jack, just so ya know," he said as he followed her inside the station.

She made him sit down in a chair before tilting her head, "Jack Bondurant?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled, "I'm Lilibelle, Jace's sister."

"Oh yeah? He here yet?" Jack asked, looking around for her brother.

Sure enough, Jace came out, following Forrest from his office. At the sight of seeing his sister, Jace walked over but stopped at the sight of Jack's hand, "What happened?"

Forrest had walked behind the counter and watched silently as Lilibelle turned to Jace and said, "Don't just stand there, Jace. Get me some water and a cloth."

Jace, not knowing where anything was yet, merely said, "Um..."

"Here,"

At the sound of Forrest's gruff voice, Jace turned to see him placing a glass of water and a cloth on the counter, along with some needle and thread. Jace took the glass and cloth and placed them on the table.

Lilibelle began cleaning Jack's hand carefully before taking the thread and needle from Jace. Jack watched on, cringing slightly as his skin was sown shut. He looked up from his hand to look at Lilibelle, "You're pretty good at this."

The corner of her lips lifted and a puff of air escaped her lips as she laughed softly, "Having five brothers who never know when to stay out of trouble teaches a girl how to fix 'em up."

"Five?" Jack asked, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

Looking over at Jace, Jack said, "You ain't never told me that, Jace!"

Jack and Jace had become somewhat friends, though Jace steered clear of the station out of fear of Howard. Jack thought it was hilarious how Jace looked over his shoulder for his older brother. Jace did not.

As if by chance, Howard came walking into the station. At the sight of Jack being stitched up, he chuckled, holding a jar of white lightning in his hand.

"What you do know, Jack?" he asked before taking a sip from the jar.

Jace backed away and turned to Forrest, "I-I'll get started then, Mr. Bondurant."

Forrest nodded, grunting as he did.

Howard walked up behind Jack and wrapped his arm around his neck, trapping him in a headlock, "What's the matter baby brother, can't handle a knife?"

"Fuck off Howard!" Jack hollered, pulling away from Howard's grasp.

"Jack," Forrest warned, causing the younger Bondurant to look at Lilibelle, mumbling, "sorry" under his breath as she began to wrap his hand.

She laughed, "Not like I haven't heard that before. Five brothers, remember?"

Jack grinned slightly before pulling his hand away when she finished, "Thank you Miss Lilibelle."

She waved her hand dismisively, "It's nothing."

"Damn," Jack said loudly before bolting outside. He had left the locket on the ground.

Standing, Lilibelle turned to see Howard sitting at the counter, staring at her, "Yes?"

"Who're you?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

She approached him, hand outstretched, "Lilibelle Rossetti, Jace's sister."

He set his jar on the counter, "Oh yeah, that girl who brought over the honey and bread. That sure was delicious stuff!"

Lilibelle crossed her arms over her chest, "Well thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Are you gonna give Jace a hard time?"

She asked this bluntly, causing Howard to furrow his brow, "What now?"

"Are you going to give my brother a hard time?" she asked more slowly.

Howard looked at Forrest, "What's she taking 'bout?"

Forrest grumbled and turned away, busying himself with wiping down the counter. He looked at her once before continuing. Lilibelle gave him a smile before addressing Howard again, "Look, I understand that he damaged your product and that you had a few...words with him and my brother Chester. But do you think you could ease up on Jace? He's just a boy."

Howard chuckled, "I ain't mad at that boy no more, Miss Lilibelle."

"You're not?" she asked.

Howard shook his head lazily, "I forgot all 'bout that actually."

Rising to his feet, he scratched the back of his disheveled head, "I'd better go talk to him then, clear this mess up."

This left Lilibelle alone with Forrest and the one customer sitting in the corner. She chose to sit down and pulled her book from her coat pocket. She sat there and as she read, began to hum, unaware she was doing so.

Forrest looked over at her as she did, watching as she brushed a curl away before she flipped a page. She was reading a new book, _As I Lay Dying._ He wondered why she was still there as Jace wouldn't be leaving for a good three hours.

Taking a glass, Forrest walked over to her silently and placed it before her. This caused her to look up, "Oh."

Lilibelle held her book to her chest as she watched Forrest pour her a glass of water. He set the pitcher down before silently walking to his office.

"Thank you Forrest," she called after him.

Reaching the door of his office, Forrest stopped and gave a nod, "Welcome."

Lilibelle watched him disappear into the small room. Biting her lip, she reluctantly looked back down at her book. Soon she became immersed in her book, making her unaware that she was being watched.

Forrest looked through the wire covered window of his office at Lilibelle, watching as she took a sip from the glass of water. She placed it down gently on the table before returning to her reading, beginning to hum again.

He turned away, forcing himself to sit at his desk. All the while Lilibelle's humming filled the quiet station.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Just for reference, Jefferson Richards was a real special deputy and was an association of Charlie Rakes.

Please **REVIEW!**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	6. A Storm's A Comin'

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope today has been a good one for you. Hope Sawnts bought you some goodies! Here I'd my Christmas gift to you! Please give me a gift in the form of a review! So **REVIEW!**

* * *

A Storm's A Comin'

Chapter Four

Lilibelle walked along the frozen lake, arms wrapped around herself as she did. It was nearly time for Jace to finish up his works for the day. She had been there for nearly three hours and the sun was beginning to set.

She had started up a conversation with Howard earlier after he had spoken with Jace about loosing his temper all those weeks ago. Come to find out, he had a lot in common with Chester. They were both veterans of the army and had both seen things that had changed them, and not for the better,

She said that they might get along if they weren't so hotheaded, Howard chuckled before rising from the table, saying, " Nice meetin' you, Miss Lilibelle."

" And you, Mr. Bondurant."

" Ah hell, call me Howard," he said, walking out the door, leaving her to her own devices.

Soon after, Forrest stepped out of his office, hovering in the doorway a moment before heading over to her table, " Urm,"

She smiled only to frown when she heard cursing coming from outside. Turning in her chair she giggled at the sight of her brother fumbling with firewood in his arms, dropping a large block on his foot.

She faced Forrest and said, " I hope you don't come to regret having Jace here,"

" Why's that?" he asked, refilling her glass of water.

She smiled at the gesture but thought he merely did it so he wouldn't have to look at her in the face.

"Because he's known for his clumsiness. He's a good boy but he has his moments," she said, noticing a long whit scar that reached ear to ear along his throat.

She looked away, not wanting to be rude. Though she couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"Lilibelle!"

The sound of Jace calling her, broke her from her thoughts.

Turning, she saw Jace waving his hand in the air, calling out, " Time to go!"

She waved back,making her way back towards the station. As she did, she saw Forrest walking away from the shed behind the station, dropping something around his neck. He sauntered back around the building, a cigar in his mouth, smoke bellowing around him.

She couldn't help but admire him as he walked.

He seemed to be so much more confident than he did when he spoke to her. He was domineering and she could see how he was seen as a dangerous man.

* * *

When Lilibelle and Jace arrived home that night, their uncle's truck was parked outside. On the porch sat one of Hodges deputies, who rose to his feet as she walked up the steps, tipping his hat.

"Miss Lilibelle," he said in greetings, nodding at her brother.

"What brings you here, Deputy Walters?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Just some business with your daddy; the sheriff's inside now talking to 'em."

Lilibelle was relieved; for a moment she thought her family had sent for her uncle to go look for her. It wasn't like her to go off like she did. She always told where she was going.

"Thank you deputy," she said as she walked into the house, Jace following silently, exhausted from his day.

She ordered him upstairs to bathe while she started dinner, " Go on now!"

She put her hands on her hips when he mumbled about skipping the bath, " Jace Michael, I will not be washing your dirty sheets in the morning, so get in that tub!"

" Alright!" he defended, holding up his hands in surrender, "I'm goin'!"

As he disappeared up the stairs, Lilibelle sighed and removed her coat and hat, hanging them on the rack. The sound of thundering footsteps caused her to turn around to see Chester. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her into the reading room.

"Chester!" she cried, wincing from the pain of his grip.

She was tossed into the chair that faced the window and before she could scold her older brother, he entrapped her in the chair by placing his hands on either side of her, " Do you have any idea how worried we've been, girl?"

She pushed her small hands against his broad chest, trying to get him away, " Stop it Chester!"

He brushed her hands away, " Have ya?"

She fell back against the chair and crossed her arms, " I'm sorry."

Chester stood and turned to face the hall, speaking softly, " Uncle Pete's here with some agent; he's wanting Pa's help with somethin'. Somethin' to do with them Bondurants."  
Lilibelle stood and saw how tense her brother was by the way he stood. His back was stiff and his fists were clenched.

" Why does he want daddy's help?" she asked, peering around the corner to try and look into the parlor where she could hear the voices of her father, uncle, and the annoying agent she had met earlier that day.

Chester flicked her arm, " It ain't your business, now go upstairs til they leave."

Her jaw clenched at his tone, " Watch how you talk to me, Chester, I won't stand for your behavior anymore. Do you understand? I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not gonna put up with it anymore!"

She made her way to the stairs but before going up, turned and hissed, " I may a woman but that doesn't make me any less a Rossetti than you! I ain't made of glass, big brother."

With that said, Lilibelle angrily ascended the stairs, leaving Chester to let out an aggravated growl, kicking the bottom step of the staircase.

" Chester, son," called his Pa.

Returning to the parlor, Chester said, " Sorry Agent Richards but Lilibelle won't be able to talk to ya tonight."

Rising from his seat, Agent Richards adjusted his tie, "That's a shame; we met earlier today and I was looking forward to speaking with her again. You have a very pretty daughter, Mr. Rossetti. I'd hate to see any harm come to her for being associated with those Bondurants."

Theo cleared his throat and stood tall from his chair, stepping towards the smaller man. Voice calm, he said, " Look here Mr. Richards,"

" Special Agent," Richards interrupted, placing his hat on his head.

Wyatt looked at Chester with questionable eyes, wondering if the agent had a death wish.

Theo was silent for a moment, staring the man down with his hard ice blue gaze. When he finally spoke, Theo said, " As I said, Mr. Richards, my son's got nothin' to do with any blockades. He's simply working up at the station as a helping hand. Nor does my daughter. If I hear you've been harassin' my children, I will personally gut you like I do my pigs. Am I clear, Special Agent Richards?"

The tension was thick in the air as the two men stared at one another. Hodges let out a nervous chuckle, turning his hat between his hands, " Alright now, alright. I think we should be heading back, Agent Richards, don't you?"

Richards sniffed before turning on his heels to face Hodges, " I suppose your right, Sheriff Hodges. Give my regards to your lovely daughter, Mr. Rossetti."

Hodges stayed behind a moment, looking at his brother-in-law with worried eyes, " I can't promise nothin' Theo, but I"ll keep an eye out."

Theo nodded, " Thank you Pete."

"Try not to start a war, Theo, I don't need another shoot out on my hands," Hodges said as he walked out of the parlor.

Wyatt ran over to the window and watched as his uncle drove away with Richards. Turning to face his father and brother, he pocketed his hands, wondering, " What now?"

"What do mean, " what now?" Wyatt? We do nothin'." growled Chester, leaning against the doorway.

Wyatt turned to Theo, "Pa?"

Theo sighed heavily, rubbing pinching the bridge of his nose, " I say we go have a word with the Bondurants."

"Pa!"

Enraged, Chester pushed off the doorway and approached his father, toning his voice down, " We ain't got no reason to help those bootleggers! We don't need no more attention. In case you've forgotten, we're suppose to be hiding from Frank Shivers."

Theo placed a hand on his son's shoulder, " I haven't forgotten, son. But when a man knows something ain't right, he does something about it."

" We ain't kin to 'em! Why should we care about them?" begged Chester, eyes filled with anger.

" Because Richards involved us the moment he insulted us!" yelled Theo.

His usually calm voice echoed on the walls as his face turned red.

Chester and Wyatt looked at their father in silence as he spoke, " No man threatens my family. No man! That Shivers boy insulted your sister and did what he did that night, but we made god damn sure he paid for it. Now this so called man of the law comes into my house, _my house_, and threatens us? No son; we will not be intimidated, and we won't lie down for nobody. Understand?"

Chester took a shaking breathe, " Yes sir."

Theo turned to Wyatt, waiting silently for his answer. Wyatt smoothed back his hair, " Yeah Pa, I hear ya."

Nodding, becoming calm once more, Theo said, " Now, I'm goin' to talk to Lilibelle about this. I don't want her going to the station no more. Ya'll start dinner."

* * *

Lilibelle ran the brush through her long hair furiously, eyes brewing with anger at what transpired downstairs.

Snarlingly, she dropped her brush on the vanity table and stared at her reflection with distain.

A knock came to her door.

Thinking it was Chester, she jumped up from her vanity and marched over, yanking the door open, "What?! Oh, daddy,"

Her father raised his brow, " Mad about somethin' darlin'?"

She brushed her hair behind her ear, letting her father inside, " You could say that."

She began pulling her covers down, getting ready for bed. Seeing this, Theo asked, " Tired already?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, turning to face him.

She gave a half-hearted smile and plopped on to the bed, " I suppose I am."

Theo made an agreeing rumble in his throat before crossing his arms, " Maybe from running all over town?"

She knew this was coming so said nothing as she waited for him to lecture. He expelled a heavy sigh before kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in his, " I'm sorry sweetheart."

Confused, she cocked her head to the side, "What for, daddy?"

"Keeping you held up in this house. You have to understand that me and yer brothers, we want only to keep you safe."

She smiled softly at her father, caressing his cheek, " I know."

He returned her smile before rising to sit next to her, " You're my only daughter darlin'; I've done the best I could without your mother here."

Lilibelle leaned into her father, wrapping her arms around his, " You did fine, daddy."

He pulled away and made her look at him by pushing up her chin, " Will you do something for you're ol' daddy?"

" What is it?" she asked worriedly.

Looking at her with serious eyes, he said, " Stay away from the Bondurants?"

Befuddled, she shook her head, " Why?"

" Just do this for me?" He asked, ignoring her question.

" Not til you tell me why," she declared, looking at her father firmly.

He looked away, chuckling, " Stubborn; just like yer momma."

She tilted her head, " Does this have anything to do with that agent?"

He looked at her sharply, " ...yeah, it does."

Theo leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, " He's investigating a murder and it points to the Bondurants. He thinks 'cause Jace is working for 'em, he may know something, Not to mention he's become friends with that boy."

"Jack," she murmured, remembering how sweet he had been towards her at the station.

" Then there's you," he said gently, looking at her with concern.

Lilibelle shook her head, " What about me?"

"I ain't too sure but he knows you drop Jace off. He wants to talk to you," he said bitterly.

Lilibelle ran her fingers through her hair before licking her lips, " Daddy, I don't know anything about their business, other than that they make it and sell it."

He nodded in agreement, " I know darlin'."

He stood and motioned for her to lie down, " Just do me this favor, Lilibelle. Make me breathe a little easier, hmm?"

She reluctantly lied down, bringing the blanket up to her waist. Looking at her father with uncertainty, she said, " I won't stop bringing Jace there, but I won't stay anymore,"

Though not what he wanted, Theo nodded before bending over and kissed her forehead, " Thank you darlin'."

Theo smiled once more before leaving her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Downstairs, Jace was arguing with his brothers about being left out of the conversation about the Bondurants. Seeing as he worked for them and was friends with Jack, he figured he had a right to have a say.

Chester turned from chopping up a ham hawk, waving the knife in the air, " Just do yer work and don't say nothing!"

Wyatt held up his hands, trying to keep his brothers from fighting, " Now hold on, Pa said we were going to talk to them about this mess. Don't be making any decisions, Chester."

Rumbling under his breathe, Chester turned back and stabbed the ham hock with the knife.

Theo walked in and patted Jace on the back, greeting him. Jace looked up at his father from where he sat at the table, " They told me about the agent."

Theo gave Chester a mild look of contempt before pouring himself a glass of sweet tea, "Well son, it seems this Agent Richards wants to start something with the Bondurants, and is dragging us into it."

"Though we don't need be," said Chester quietly as he dried his hands with a towel.

Ignoring his son's comment, Theo said to his youngest, " We'll find a way to talk to 'em without Richards finding out, and let 'em know what's goin' on."

Jace bolted up, exclaiming, " I'll tell Jack tomorrow, when I go to work. We'll set up a meeting!"

Theo looked unsure but reluctantly agreed, "Alright but just tell 'em that we want to talk, don't say anything 'bout Richards."

Jace furrowed his brow, "Why not?"

Wyatt pushed off the counter he had been leaning on, " Because baby brother; we don't know how they'll react."

Jace supposed he had a point.

Theo sat down at the head of the table, "Lilibelle's gone to bed. She seemed upset with something."

He gave Chester pointed look as he said this.

Chester said nothing, but his eyes softened ever so slightly as he sliced up the dead pig.

* * *

Thanks for reading and a Merry Christmas!

**PLEASE REVIEW!i**

V

V

V

v

V


	7. The Shindig

A/N: Hi guys! I am sorry for such a delay in updates, but with school, I've been very busy. I will continue to update sporadically but will try to update as often as possible. With that being said, please enjoy the next chapter in the story. Please remember to **REVIEW THE CHAPTER AFTER READING! **Thanks, enjoy !

* * *

The Shindig

* * *

Chapter Five

The sounds of screams echoed throughout the silent house. There were no running feet or calls of concern as the cries came from the room belonging to Lilibelle Rossetti. The early morning light filtered through the windowed as she continued to scream.

Theo and Chester were out in the fields, too far out to hear, and Wyatt had driven Jace to school as Lilibelle had refused to open her door when Chester tried to talk to her.

Inside the room, Lilibelle thrashed and clawed at her invisible attacker. Her hair was tangled around her like a deformed halo as tears escaped her closed eyes.

"Please! Oh please no...stop it! No more...no more..."

Her eye snapped opened as she shot up in the bed, her blanket ensnaring her legs. Sweat clung to her neck, causing her hair to stick. Her eyes darted about the room, searching for her tormentor.

Though dead, Nathan Shivers still stalked her in her dreams. She had been able to hide the nightmares for the most part, though she had never had one as intense as the one she had just broken away from.

Her fingers trailed down her bare thighs to try and rub the phantom touch left by her terror-filled nightmare.

Throwing the covers off, she pulled her legs up to her chest and encircled her arms around them, letting her had rest against her knees.

Would she ever be free of that man?

Would she ever be herself again?

* * *

Jefferson Richards walked out of the morgue, the smell of repugnant rotting flesh still burning his nose hairs.

The body of his friend and colleague , Charlie Rakes, had been found at last. Or what was left of him. When he had disappeared, Jefferson had volunteered to lead the search. The trail led him to Franklin County.

The sheriff was a dumb enough fellow, Jefferson thought.

His informant had told him of the boy working for the Bondurants, and his pretty sister who took him to and from the station.

When he had met that sweet little number he had imagined what she looked like underneath that dress she wore, her exposed knees teasing him. Her hands had been so soft in his.

He was due back in Franklin soon, but the discovery of Rakes body had precedence. He would need to inform Mr. Wardell of his progress.

* * *

Jasper Heathrow whistled as he walked down the hall of the management department, searching for Jed. He found the man to be quiet, who kept to himself , and was a hard worker.

Knocking on the open door, Jasper walked in.

Looking up from the pile of paperwork on his desk, Jed saw Jasper with that ever present smile on his face.

" Mr. Heathrow," he greeted with a nod.

Jasper sat dozen across from him, lifting his feet on to the corner of the desk, " You know, Jed, you work too hard."

Jed chuckled dryly, " This ain't nearly as hard as I'm used to, sir."

Jasper looked at the man and could see the wear in his face from years of physical labor. Though thirty-two, Jed looked older than his age.

The young heir had often talked to Jed's brother, Bill, on the line, and had learned that Jed had been forced to take a job on a factory line after their mother died and he lost his job.

" Why don't we go out on the town, Jed? Live a little." Jasper asked, removing his feet from the desk,

Jed quirked an eyebrow, " Doin' what now?"

Jasper sighed and rolled his neck. as he did, a picture frame caught his eye. He picked it up from its place on the desk and saw a pretty girl smiling.

" This your girl?" He asked curiously.

Jed looked up from the paperwork since more and sat up straiter when he saw Jasper looking at the picture.

He reached over and took it from him, placing it back on the desk, " No sir. That's my sister."

" Oh yeah? What's her name?" He asked, looking from the picture to him inquisitively.

Coughing, Jed mumbled, "Lilibelle, sir."

" Pretty name." He said, peering down at the picture once more.

* * *

Jace stood outside the school house, waiting for Lilibelle to show up. He had worn his cost to satisfy his sister's worrying, but it had warmed up slightly.

He stepped down the fee steps of the school house and began walking as the truck came into view.

He noticed that Lilibelle's hair was down; something unusual as Lilibelle never wore her hair down outside the house. She wore a simple blue dress with a heavy coat that appeared to be Bill's old one that didn't fit anymore.

Smiling, he jumped into the truck and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She offered it up willingly and wrapped her arm around his neck for a weak hug.

As they drove down the road, Jace couldn't help but notice how quiet his older sister was being. She usually would be asking how his day went or what he did in class. But nothing came from her. She looked strait ahead, her eyes solely focused on the road.

" Hey Lilibelle?" he asked hesitantly.

" Hmm?" she hummed, not looking away from the road.

Jace licked his lips, "...are you alrigh'?"

She turned her head at her brother's tone, " I'm fine."

She gave a half-hearted smile before turning back to looking at the road. She turned and headed down the isolated road that led top Blackwater station.

* * *

Lilibelle pulled into the station and shut off the truck.

Turning to Jace, she said, " Alright, I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours, Jace."

Jace opened the door to get out but stopped and turned to his sister, " Are you over it?"

Lilibelle blinked and tilted her head, " What are you talking about?"

He looked at her firmly before saying, " Are you over what Shivers did to ya?"

Taken aback, Lilibelle sat up stiffly and clutched at the wheel.

" Why are you asking me that?!" she asked with irritation, turning away to look over at the lake. She didn't want her brother to see her upset.

Of course she wasn't over it. How could anyone ever get over something like that? Especially when it had been only a few months.

Jace forced her to look at him by grabbing her hand. She looked back, her eyes growing watery.

" Lilibelle..." he muttered, unsure of what to do.

He had only seen his sister cry on a number of occasions; most of which had occurred in the the recent months.

" Hey Jace!"

Jack came running out of the station sudden, causing Lilibelle to yank her hand from Jace's to wipe at the escaping tears. He leaned against the open window and nodded at Lilibelle politely," How're you doin' Miss Lilibelle?"

She smiled softly, " I'm doing just fine, Jack."

Jack frowned at the sight if her teary face.

Jace got out of the truck, leaving his books behind. Lilibelle shifted the gearshift before telling Jace she would be back to pick him up later.

" Bye Jack! Nice seeing you again," she said as she pulled out of the station,

Jack watched curiously as she drove off before turning to Jace who had a worried look on his face.

"Yer sister alrigh' Jace?" he asked, taking his hat off to scratch his scalp.

Jace huffed and shook his head, " I don't know these days."

Furrowing his brow, Jack asked, " What's that mean?"

As if snapping out of thought, Jace turned to Jack, " I can't say."

" Somebody been messin' with her? 'Cause if that's the case, we'll take care of it for ya." As Jack said this, Forrest and Howard came from inside.

" Take care of what, Jack?" Forrest asked, causing his brother and the young Jace to turn on their heels to face him.

"Um," Jack said, placing his hat back on his head.

" Well spit it out, Jack! " Howard said, growing impatient with the silence.

Jace spoke up, waving his hand dismissively, " It ain't nothing, Forrest."

Jack looked at Jace with doubt, " You sure, Jace? She seemed pretty upset to me. Cry'in and all."

" Cryin'?!" Howard turned to Jace and gave him a hard look," Why's yer sister been cryin, boy?"

Jace sighed," I can't say. But thank you for carin', I guess."

Trying to change the subject, Jace turned to Forrest, " What you got for me today?"

Forrest nodded his head towards the station, " Mind the place. Me and Howard got a few errands to run,"

Nodding, Jace walked past Forrest and Howard.

He stopped though and turned back just as the two brothers began making their way towards Forrest's truck, " Hey wait!"

They stopped and turned, waiting for him to speak. Jace nervously approached them, his hands burying themselves in his pockets.

Jack gave his friend a curious look from where he stood on the porch. He walked up behind him as he reached his brothers.

" What you got to say?" Forrest asked as he rolled his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

Swallowing his nervousness, Jace said, "My pa, he wants to talk to ya'll."

"'Bout what? He want some white lightning? We just made a batch last night. Maybe some of Forrest's apple brandy? Taste like candy, I'll tell ya!" Jack rambled on excitedly.

" Jack," Forrest said, looked at his brother with a stern gaze,

Jack settled down and cleared his throat, looking down at his feet, Jace looked at Jack, " Not really interested in buyin', per say."

" Then what's he want?" grunted Howard.

Jace took a breath. " I can't really say. Pa just wants to talk to ya'll 'bout something to do with yer business."

They were quiet for a moment, simply looking at him with uncertainty. After all, the last time anyone wanted to talk to them about their business, they ended up on a bridge, guns blazing,

Finally, Forrest said, " We'll be about Campbell's place tonight. Tell yer pa he can talk there."

Howard looked at Forrest, bewildered.

Jack patted Jace's shoulder, " Come on, Jace. Let's play some cards til someone comes in."

Jace followed wordlessly, surprised that Forrest had agreed to meet his pa later. He had expected some kind of altercation , especially with Howard there.

He couldn't help the smile that etched its way on to his face.

* * *

Lilibelle came to a screeching halt on the side of the road and proceeded to let out a bellowing scream. Her small hands gripped the wheel tightly as she cried. She fell forward and rested her head against her knuckles.

Was she over it?

Was she over it?!

Her thoughts, turbulent and painful, filled her head as she went back to that night.

Helpless.

Weak.

Violated.

These were the things she felt when she had been tied to the bed in Nathan Shiver's apartment.

These were the things she still felt.

She threw smiles on her face to make everyone happy and to hide what she really felt. Inside she was screaming and a storm of anger filled her.

Taking a breath, Lilibelle sat up and wiped harshly at her face. She could't let anyone see her like this.

She shifted the gear and made her way home.

* * *

That night when Lilibelle arrived to pick up Jace, she arrived to an empty station. There was no sign of her brother or the Bondurants anywhere.

Sighing, Lilibelle sat at the bar and laid her head against the wooden surface. After her breakdown earlier, she had gone home and had fallen asleep. She had been exhausted from the lack of sleep due to the constant nightmares.

The quiet disturbed her.

She was used to noise. Constant and loud noise.

When Jace finally walked into the station, He found his sister sleeping at the bar. He sighed and wiped his forehead of sweat. Approaching her slowly, he shook her shoulder, causing her to groan and sit up.

"Jace?"

He offered a tired smile, " Hey, come on we gotta go."

Jace nearly dragged her out the door. Lilibelle barely caught herself as they walked down the steps outside, " Jace! Calm down now!"

He pushed her into the driver's seat and jumped in beside her, "Hurry up sis, we gotta meet Pa at the Campbell's place!"

Blinking in confusion, she merely said, " Huh?"

Jace wiped the sweat from his brow and threw his head back with a deep sigh, "Chester didn't tell you?"

By the blank stare he was receiving, Jace took it as a no. Lilibelle started up the truck and started driving, "Tell me what?"

Unrolling his sleeves, Jace said, " We're meetin' the Bondurants at a shindig on Campbell's land. Jack gave me the directions."

Lilibelle groaned and looked down at her outfit. She still wore the same blue dress and had her brother's worn out coat. She had a pair of Jace's old boots on, in her hurry to pick up Jace.

She sighed as she followed Jace's directions, becoming lost several times, until they came upon a number of cars parked on the side of the road near a barn.

Jace jumped out of the still moving car, causing Lilibelle to nearly have a heart attack. She came to a sudden stop, causing the breaks to squeak and gained the attention of everyone around.

"JACE MICHAEL ROSSETTI!"

Growing white in the face, Jace turned on his heels to see his sister charging at him, hair flying about.

"Ah!" he hissed as he held the back of his head.

Lilibelle had boxed his ear in her fury, " Don't you ever do something like that again! Are ya crazy?"

Face red from embarrassment, Jace looked around at the people around them, "Um...yes ma'am."

Shaking her head, she said, "I swear Rossetti men are something stupid at times!"

"Hey!"

Turning around, Lilibelle saw Wyatt standing there, a look of mock insult on his face, "I take offense to that, little sister!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well you are!"

Wyatt kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Looking over at Jace, he said, "Thought Pa told you ta go home, Jace."

Lilibelle turned sharply and glared at her younger brother, "What? You lied?"  
Jace stuttered and stuffed his hands in his pants, "W-well,"

"Jace!" she screamed, reaching out to smack him.

He saw her coming and dodged, running into the crowd. Sighing, Lilibelle dropped her head on Wyatt's shoulder, "I'm gonna kill that boy."

"Lilibelle!"

* * *

Forrest stood with his brothers near a fire barrel, looking around the place for the Rossetti patriarch. He had only met the man once; filled up his truck on his way into town. From what he saw, Theo Rossetti was a quiet man, though he had a certain air about him that didn't invite trouble.

When he heard Lilibelle scream, he didn't recognize her voice at first. He had never heard her voice turn harsh and angry before. He was accustomed to her gentle, soft spoken nature.

He turned his head in the direction of the hollerin' and watched as Lilibelle stormed across the ground towards Jace, her hair flowing wild behind her.

He heard Jack snicker as Jace ran off, escaping his sister. Their brother, one he hadn't met yet, who had come up behind them.

"She's a firecracker, ain't she?" asked Howard, holding a jar of shine in his hand.

Jack crossed his arms, "I don't reckon she is. She's too gentle-liike, if you ask me. 'Sides, she's just worried about Jace. He tells me all the time she fusses over him, like she's his mama or something."

As he continued to watch her, her other brother, the one he nearly took out his knuckles for at the station, stalked up to her. He took her firmly by the arm and looked as though he were hissing in her ear.

He didn't like his manner very much. In fact, he had an urge to knock his teeth in. A puff of smoke from his cigar bellowed from his mouth as he watched, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Lilibelle wrenched herself away from his grip and glared up at him. He said something to her, pointing in the direction of Jace, who had found himself being berated by his daddy.

Whatever he had said caused the dainty woman's lips to tremble. Forrest immediately straightened, pulling his cigar from his mouth.

Her brother's demeanor changed just as suddenly as Lilibelle's. He attempted to wrap his arms around her in a hug but was pushed away by Lilibelle, who suddenly swung her hand out and clasped her brother clear across the face, the sound echoing in the noisy crowd.

Howard let out a hollering laugh, pointing at Chester, who looked after his fleeing sister with shock.

Forrest followed her with his eyes, all the while silent to his brothers chuckling. Her retreating form moving away from the shindig, disappearing around the side of the barn.

She looked...worn. As though something was eating at her. She looked as though she was caught up in whirlwind.

He found himself walking after her, leaving Howard and Jack confused, "Hey, Forrest! Where you goin'?"

He tossed the cigar he had been savoring into the fire barrel and pocketed his hands as he weaved through the people, all of whom where ignorant of the troubled girl, too caught up in their liquid bliss, courtesy of him and his brothers.

As he grew closer, he stopped in front of Chester, who removed his hand from his cheek to glare at him, "What do you want, Bondurant?"

Forrest stared at him, hard.

Chester watched him with uncertainty. He had heard stories of Forrest Bondurant around town. There seemed to be a legend surrounding him and his brothers, that they were apparently immortal.

He didn't believe a word of that bullshit.

"What're you starin' at!" he hissed.

Forrest pulled his hands from his pockets and faced him fully, "Don't ever touch her that way again."

Chester clenched his fists, "What'd you say?"

Though slightly taller and bigger than him, Chester knew that Forrest was capable of killing him. There was something dark in this man standing in front of him,, something very dark and untamed. He feared for Lilibelle because he knew there was something in Forrest Bondurant that appealed to her.

He knew his sister better than anyone else in the family, and because he knew Lilibelle so well, he knew that she was just like their mother.

And because she was just like their mother, he knew that she found a man like Forrest Bondurant attractive. After all, their mother married their daddy, who was a very dangerous man himself.

He feared for her and would do anything to keep her safe.

Forrest didn't repeat himself. He simply turned and walked away, continuing on his way towards the barn.

* * *

Lilibelle let herself slide down the side of the barn until her rear sat on the grass. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head against her knees. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and sat there in silence.

She let out a sudden sob as her emotions came to the surface. How dare he say such a thing to her!

Lilibelle let the tears fall, her brother's words echoing in her head. She did everything she could to help her family, she didn't want to be a burden to them!

She sat there, listening to the sound of crickets chirping and the wind blowing through the fields as she gently weeped, when a soft voice asked, "You alright, Miss Belle?"

Her head shot up in the direction of the voice.

It was Forrest.

He stood at the corner of the barn, looking down at her with silent concern. She wiped the tears from her cheek, trying to act as though she was merely scratching an itch.

She attempted to give a smile, though it was wobbly, "Of course, I am."

He tilted his head, "Don't do that."

Blinking, she watched as he approached her. She was surprised when he sat down beside her, wincing slightly as he did.

He rested his arm on his bent knee and looked down at her. Even sitting down, he was taller than her.

" Do what?" she asked softly, looking down at her lap.

"You hide behind yer smile," he said.

She looked up at him, surprised, "I don't know what you mean, Mr. Bondurant."  
"Forrest," he said, giving her a pointed look.

She couldn't help the small grin that graced her lips.

"Why're you cryin' Miss Belle?" he asked bluntly.

She tilted her head, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder as she looked at him curiously, "Miss Belle?"

He grumbled and looked away. She giggled softly and let her legs relax, making sure her dress didn't stick against them.

"You shouldn't let yer brother walk all over ya, like that." he said, looking back at her.

She seemed surprised that he saw what had happened, "You saw?"

He nodded.

She laid her head back against the barn, closing her eyes as she did. This gave Forrest a view of her exposed neck. It was slender and milky white, soft as a peach. He swallowed heavily before clearing his throat, coughing slightly.  
i  
She turned her head to look at him, "I don't know what's gotten into him. He didn't always used to be like this, you know. Before the war, he was sweet and always was so gentle. Now, he's completely different. I don't know what I did."

"Nothin' you did, Miss Belle," he said softly.

She opened her eyes and gave him a grateful look, "Thanks for thinking that."

He shook his head once, "Ain't no thinking; it's just the truth."

She smiled.

A real, happy smile, "Thanks all the same."

A silence fell between them. It was uncomfortable or strange; it was a pleasant silence.

"You have a nice right hook, though, Miss Belle," he said after a moment.

She let out an airy laugh and without realizing it, rested her head against his arm, allowing him a whiff of her smell. He couldn't recognize it, other than it was flowery and sweet. He liked it.

"Mr. Bondurant, I advise you remove yourself from my daughter, now."

The happiness she felt quickly dissipated, leaving behind worry at the sound of her father's calm, though cold voice.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
